My Sweet Angel
by SpookyRemotes
Summary: Maximum Batchelder has never been in a relationship! When a imaginary 7 year old Angel helps her and follows her around, Maximum begins to develop sisterly feelings for the child! WARNING: This is not My Little Pony! Rated T cause i want to be safe. THIS IS ALSO A FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to My new fanfic! This is a Fax fanfic but most of it is gonna be directed at Angel. I thought that in the books Max and Angel had a REALLY close bond. Also because Angel was kinda the reason why the series started in the first place! I would also love to give a shoutout to RozaCourt, who made the fanfic called 'My Guardian Vampire'. Please check her out! She kinda inspired me to make this so please go see it if you have time. **

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride Characters and etc. are made by James Patterson. I also do not own any places, products, services, companies, or etc.**

Today was far from normal. My best friend Nudge told me that the famous Nick Martinez was transferring to our school. Rumor has it that his family won a lottery, got super rich, and is now coming to our fancy private school. He's known for being the leader of a gang called 'The Ghosts', but he left right before his mom won the lottery.

Cliché, right? I feel like I'm in a movie.

Anyways, now he's hanging out with the infamous Lissa (No one bothers to figure out her last name). You know how someone isn't liked but is still is, in that screwed up kinda way? Yeah, so that's exactly what it's like with Lissa.

For some odd reason, she hates me. I don't have any idea why, she just does. So when everyone heard that Mr. Cool, Sexy, and Handsome started hanging out with Lissa, that's just a sign for all the girls to lay off. He belongs to Lissa now.

Nudge is pretty bummed by that, but she recovered quickly, knowing that there was a new blind student who needs help sounds pretty exciting to her.

Oh yeah, I'm Maximum Batchelder. I have no mother, so I just live with my dad and some siblings. I have 1 sister and 1 brother. I have a very sweet little brother who is 7 who is Ari, and another younger sister who is Ella. Ella and I have the same mother, Ari's mother died after she gave birth to Ari. My dad, Jeb, works at a company called Itex; it's like those ones where they test if shampoo works on animals. Ugh. I try to take care of Ari as much as possible; Jeb doesn't really notice Ari as much as me and Ella.

Oh, back to Nick.

"Still Max, he's so hot, I'm burning up!" Nudge half-screams before she puts her hand on her forehead as if she had a really bad fever. Kinda embarrassing, especially in the cafeteria.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit with you guys, I can't really see where to go." This guy blurts out like he doesn't care about his condition.

"OMG, James! Sure you can sit with us!" Nudge squeals right in his ear.

He winces at her high-pitched voice and sits down beside Nudge and across from me...leaving Brigid Dwyer next to me.

"You are right, Nudge. He really is cute, but I think he might be too out of my league."

James squirms in his seat, while Nudge's face turns into a deep crimson color.

"Yeah Nudge, Nick is sooo hot!" I said, trying to sound as squeaky and enthusiastic like Nudge.

"What did you say?" questioned a very low voice behind me.

I slowly turned around to see the one and only...Nick Walker.

I see Lissa glaring at me in the corner of my eye before she continues to motion Nick to come to her table.

I feel my cheeks heat up as he ignores Lissa and sits down on the seat next to me.

The rest of lunch was nothing but awkward silence.

**Sorry it was short and kinda boring, but as always, a lot of starter chapters are like this, I promise Angel will be in the next chapter I just need to get the important stuff done first. I'll also answer you're reviews in each chapter.**

**To boring?**

**Is it good?**

**Should I keep this going?**

**Will this get a lot of reviews?**

**Follows?**

**Favorites?**

**YOU DECIDE**

**~Peace Out, Spooks**


	2. Chapter 2: My Mysterious Angel

I sighed as I opened the door to my house, reflecting on how the day went.

Ella had track today, and Ari was still at school. I couldn't care less where Jeb was. He's always working, so I have to take care of Ella and Ari. Don't get me wrong, I love them. But seriously, I can't be constantly taking care of them.

I sat on the couch while I waited for Ella and Ari to come home. I decided that I'd go on my laptop and check my facebook status.

It was doing okay, no hates, no loves.

"Whatcha doing?" asked a little voice.

I whipped around; surprised that someone else was in this house.

"Who are you...?" I asked, stunned.

She makes a confused look.

"I-I don't have a name..." she mumbled.

"No, I mean WHO are you?!"I demanded.

Her face turns serious, "Something bad is about to happen, I was sent to watch over you," she pauses, "for good luck you could say."

"Who sent you?!" I blurted out.

"Someone you don't need to know about."

Just then, Ari waltzed through the door.

"Hi Max."

I continued to stare at the little girl; she had bright blue eyes, blond hair with little curls at the ends. I expected little angel wings to pop out at any moment.

"Max, what are you looking at?" Ari questioned, studying my face.

I turned to him.

_Isn't it obvious? There is a freaking stranger in our house and you don't even see her?_

She turned to look at me. "I'm not a stranger, and he can't see me because I don't want him to see me."

"Why?" I screamed in frustration.

Ari looked startled."Sheesh, I just wanted to know..."

"Sorry for checking up on my sister." I heard him say under his breath as he stumbled up the stairs.

I instantly felt guilty, but you can't really blame me.

"Well, I'm bored, so I'm gonna go now. See you later, Maximum Ride." She giggled and then she left in a blink.

I screamed and pounded against the couch furiously. Not enough that I would break it.

_What did she mean 'see you later'?_

_I meant, that I will see you soon..._and this voice was the SAME FREAKING GIRL.

Get this, she was actually also speaking inside MY FREAKING BRAIN.

I screamed and started going wild. And no, it's not the same as a party

_Can you just shut up? _She asked, annoyed.

She came back, and with a wave of her hand, she was gone, and I lost consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I woke up, on my bed with a towel on my forehead.

I let out a sigh of relief, feeling much better.

The thing is, I felt everything in that dream, the screaming, the pounding, and my head bursting.

"Max, you're awake!" Ella squealed.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Max; I should've stayed with you." Ari apologized.

It was all okay now right? Apparently not.

As I was giving both of them a huge hug, guess what I saw behind Ella's shoulder?

You guessed it, the little scary Angel.

**I'm sorry for it being so short, but if you guys want longer chapters, it will take longer to update. If I do shorter, it can just add up to a lot and I can edit the chapters to make them longer in the future.**

**Longer Chapters, longer updates.**

**Shorter Chapters, shorter updates.**

**Guest Cyborg: I did it cause it has My Sweet Angel, and it kinda uses the words from My Little Pony**

**Chao~ Spooks**


End file.
